liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Neito Monoma
|-|PE Uniform= |-|Phantom Thief= |-|Civillian= Personal Characteristics Name: Neito Monoma, "Phantom Thief" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Height: 170 cm (5'7") Description: Neito is a reasonably tall young man with slick blond hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it’s parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises are a periwinkle purple, his pupils white and his eyes are shaped so that they’re slanting downwards towards the far sides of his face, usually left half-closed, this, along with his signature smirk and head tilt, giving him a rather contemptuous look. Summary |Monoma Neito}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Mentality Intelligence: Beneath his irritating exterior, Neito has shown himself to be surprisingly intelligent and cunning, instructing the members of Class 1-B to hide their abilities during the first round of the Sports Festival in order to get Class 1-A, particularly Bakugou to underestimate them during the Cavalry Battle. He is also perceptive enough to quickly figure out the mechanics of the Quirks he copies as well as see through Uraraka's plan against Bakugou when some of the Pro Heroes present did not. However, he is also exceedingly arrogant and flamboyant, always going out of his way to look down upon his foes and taunt them, being taken completely by surprise should they get the drop on him. Morality: Kind Orderly Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High D/2 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Unknown. Varies with Copy (He gains comparable power to the Quirks he copies) Durability: Small Building level (As a hero-in-training, he should be at least comparable to Hatsume). Varies with Copy (He gains comparable Durability to the Quirks he copies) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Bakugou). Varies with Copy Lifting Strength: Unknown. Varies with Copy Stamina: High (Comparable to other heroes in training) Range: Standard melee range. Varies depending on the Quirk he copies Weaknesses: He is very arrogant and overconfident. He needs to make physical contact in order to copy and the copy would only last for 10 minutes. He cannot use two abilities at the same time. He is unable to copy the accumulated power of certain Quirks, like Izuku's One For All or Fat Gum's Fat Absorption. Arsenal Standard Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Copy:' Neito's Quirk allows him to utilize the superpowers of those he has touched within the last 10 minutes (Previously 5 minutes), gaining full access to its capabilities. He can also copy multiple Quirks at the same time, freely switching between them at will. However, he cannot use two abilities simultaneously and he must make contact with his opponent again to regain their ability once his time limit is up. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:My Hero Academia Category:Narcissists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Humans Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier D/2